Black Butler: One Extraordinary Girl(hold)
by Rose-Inc
Summary: When Ciel runs into a mysterious girl, he ends up making a bet with her. To his surprised Sebastian lost, but she's more than they think. Hidden under a crazy past and amazing hope for the future, but she's simply one extraordinary girl. Follow Ciel and Sebastian though a crazy ride of new emotions and threats and see where this crazy in counter goes.
1. Chapter 1:The Boy, Girl and Cart?

Black Butler 2:

Sorry for the strange POV's every were. This is my first story using them.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy, Girl and Cart?

Grace ran down the streets of London quickly dodging people and carriages. She was pretty excited to get home to her family. She finally bought enough food to feed the whole house! She turned a corner and bumped into some one.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She backed away.

"Hum, who do you think you are?" A cold voice shouted.

 _Man after I apologized and everything! Nobles are so mean to us commoners_. Grace thought. "I said I was sorry."

"Well you should watch out were you're going."

Grace looked up to see a young man or should she say boy in a black and blue cloak. He held a walking cane and wore a black eye patch over his left eye. Behind him looked like a butler, he was tall and was grinning at her.

"Look I'm sorry but…" Grace started but in the corner of her eye she saw Kelly, one of her orphan sisters, run out on the street calling her name. Her instincts took over when she saw a cart rushing at her down the street. In the haste of the moment Grace rushed over to Kelly and pushed her out of the way. The cart came and hit Grace in the side.

"Grace! Grace! Are you ok?" Kelly asked.

Grace got up and brushed of her dress, "I'm fine, please don't worry. What were you doing out here? You know you have to come out with someone older than you." Grace sighed and picked up Kelly and walked over to the sidewalk, she looked over to see the boy staring at her. She turned back to Kelly, "So why are you out here?"

"Oh Grace, John wanted me to get you!" She smiled.

"So John came with you?"

"Yep, he was too afraid of that noble to come out." She giggled.

"Oh, JOHN!" Grace shouted. Within seconds a small boy came out from behind a corner.

"Hi Grace." He said almost whispering.

"John, you know you can't let Kelly wonder around like this! I understand you don't like people but please keep an eye one her. For your punishment you're on scavenging duty for 3 days." Grace sighed.

"Ok, I deserve it." He grinned, "But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep, don't worry I've been through worse, Oh and I got food for everyone tonight!"

"Cool did you steal it?"

"Of course not, remember we DON'T steal." Grace reminded him. "Let's go home ok, take Kelly for me I'll be right with you."

"Sure thing see ya."

"Yes, bye!" They both waved and left Grace.

Ciel's POV-

 _Who is this girl to run into me_? Ciel mumbled. He observed her figure, not much there but a package of some sort. She wasn't very well dressed any way. He was going to brush her aside but before he could she jumped out on to the road, pushing a young girl to the side.

Ciel looked to see she had saved a girl from being hit from a runaway cart. To his surprise she got up almost like nothing happened. The little girl called her Grace, she was strong.

"Sebastian who is she?"

"I don't know Sir, but she's really strong."

"Oh I see." He grinned as he saw her scold a young boy who appeared. Strange maybe I should hire her.

Grace POV-

After seeing Kelly and John round a corner she looked back to see the same boy still staring at her. She let out a sigh and walked back over to him.

"Look I said I was sorry; I didn't mean to run into you but I have to admit your attitude could be a bit better." She smiled, "but I understand, it's about statues." She winked and left the strange boy and butler to their thoughts, but not before she heard the boy whisper to the taller one to follow her.

She looked back at the boy and smiled a big cheesy grin. "I wouldn't." She whispered and dashed behind a building.

Ciel's POV-

 _She heard me! How_? This Grace was really intriguing him she was like no other girl. For some reason he wanted her to work for him and only him, but little did he know his butler was thinking almost the same thing.

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

Thank you guys for the support on my other stories! I thought it would be fun to write more. Tell me if you want more chapters or if it's not good. Also any Black Butler stories (any stories) are directed for all ages so Sebastian's favorite line will be changed to a different word, and all stories will contain medium violence and NO bad language. Thank you and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2:My Family

Chapter 2: My family

Grace ran down the streets again to catch up with John and Kelly. "what was his problem?" Grace whispered under her breath. She kept checking behind her shoulder, just in case that man was following her.

When she reached up with the other she picked up Kelly and carried her on her shoulder the rest of the way.

"Grace?"

"Yes John."

"It's your birthday tomorrow, right."

"Yep, 11 years now, and then 4 years of starting the clan." Grace grinned as they approached their make shift house. It was nothing more than an abandoned building in the forest. John did the secret knock and two older boys let them in. As they walked in all the children, about 10, all greeted Grace and welcomed her home.

"Good news every one! I have food for every one tonight so line up." Grace smiled as they followed orders and the little ones were patiently waiting along with the oldest in the back. When she had created this family she did have morals and rules, like youngest get food first. If you were younger than 6 you must go with their assigned helper outside the house, no one was aloud out after 10 and no stealing for any reason. So far all her rules were kept and they lived peacefully to gather.

Right now her family consisted of 6 boys and 4 girls. The oldest was 14 and the youngest was 4. Even though she was not the oldest everyone thought she was the best leader to have so she was responsible for all of their safety, but she was one extraordinary girl.

Once she finished handing out the food John realized there was none left for her.

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you eating?"

"No I ate lunch so I gave my share to Kelly."

"Oh, as long as your still healthy." John whispered. Grace was so kind he had to do something for her. He knew a gift! He would steal money and buy her a new dress! When the girls went to change he snuck out, he had one hour until it was 10.

"Luke, have you seen John?" Grace asked nervously. It was head checking time and they were one boy short.

"No, I think he left 30 minutes ago." Luke whispered as he tucked the younger girls into bed. Other than Grace he was top dog and the oldest.

"Oh I hope he's not in trouble again." Grace sighed. "I'll go look for him if we're not back by 10:30 come look for us, but for now you're in charge."

"Ok be safe!" He yelled as Grace darted out the door.

Running down the streets of London she checked all the allies and still couldn't find John. She decided to quicken her pace and climbed onto the roof of a building and sprinted from roof to roof. Not to long after she heard John scream for help. She quickened her pace again and saw John in an ally about to be beaten by a tall man and boy.

"What has he done now?" Grace whispered as she assented from the roof.

"Grace! You're here!" John grinned.

Grace ignored the two people staring at her in shock. "And where have you been? You were supposed to be home for head count 15 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry Grace I meant to be back sooner but I got caught." He said quietly staring at the boy.

"Don't tell me you were stealing!" Grace hardened as she saw John nod. "Well give whatever you took back and apologize."

"I did but they still wanted to beat me up." John whimpered.

Grace looked up at the two people again and noticed she had completely ignored them. "I'm sorry for my friend's action if you would forgive him I'm sure he had good reasons for tying this without my approval." She glared at John.

"I do, I wanted to buy you a birthday gift Grace, to thank you for saving us. But I guess all I did was cause a mess." John hung his head.

"Well it doesn't mean he's off the hook." The boy said in a dark tone, "Sebastian, teach him a lesson he won't forget."

"Yes my master." Grace recognized his voice as the boy she ran into earlier. _Man you guys again,_ she thought right before the butler lunged to punch John. Before his fist hit him Grace was in front of John and took the hit.

"Grace! Are you ok, you're such a fool! I deserved that why did you get in front of me?" John asked franticly.

"You didn't deserve that much," Grace started as she brushed herself of, "you apologized and returned what you stole so it should be fine. No need for violence." She shrugged and turned to strange noble boy. His face expression was all in shock, probably because she had no effect from the hit to her chest.

Ciel POV:

 _This girl again, what does she want_? Ciel thought _, she's pretty brave to stand up for her friend but he still deserves what he's going to get_.

"Well it doesn't mean he's off the hook." He said in a dark tone, "Sebastian, teach him a lesson he won't forget."

Ciel grinned when Sebastian lunged at the young boy but his face turned to an open mouth. Before his eyes he saw the girl, Grace, jump in front of the boy taking the blow. He saw her fall to the ground and the other run to her side. He was even more surprised when she got up like nothing happened.

Grace POV:

Grace stared back at the boy with a look of hatred in her dark blue eyes. "What was that for!"

"He needed to learn a lesson but you took it instead." He grinned. "My name Ciel, so Grace tell me do you want to protect this thief so badly?"

"Yes, you may think of him as a thief but to me he's family and if one person is targeted they have to face with me." Grace said coldly.

"So, if you can beat my butler in a fight I'll admit I was wrong and you and your "Family" will be treated to a late supper by me. But if you lose the boy goes to jail. Sound fair?" Ciel grinned. No one could beat Sebastian in a fight, _Checkmate_ , he grinned.

"Grace don't do it, you already got hit by a cart and punched I can't let you fight him." John pleaded.

"But if I don't you go to jail, I stand up for family and you're still too young to understand what's right from wrong. This wasn't your fault." Grace smiled as she gestured for the butler to prepare himself.

Ciel smiled, _she took the bait_. He backed away and stood against the wall, this was going to over in no time. Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Fighting Twist

Chapter 3: Fighting Twist

Grace stood on one side of the ally and the butler in the other. Ciel counted them down and as the started Grace went on the defensive side as his butler came in with full force. Easily she dodged his hits and it looked like they had rehearsed a fight.

Ciel looked in shock as Grace dodged every single hit Sebastian made.

Soon after Grace started throwing blows out, which seemed to never miss her target.

"My lady you're a great fighter. Where did you learn?"

"None of your business!" Grace snapped.

"Well that's not very lady like." The man said as he picked her up by the collar of her dress.

"Grace!" John shouted.

Not wanting John to get involved she gave him a quick smile.

"Now that's sweet," The man whispered, bring Grace back to the reality of her position, "Smiling at a time like this just to reassure your friend. Maybe I'll go easier on you because you're a girl" He giggled.

"Don't go easy on me just because I a girl." Grace growled as she kicked him in the knee. "Girls can do anything men do if they want." She whispered catching her breath. Then before the man had time to recover she punched him in the stomach, which sent him flying into a wall.

Quickly after she pounced on him and held him to the ground by the neck, "We're finished." She whispered.

"Very well, by the way my name's Sebastian."

"Thanks." Grace said calmly like they were old friends. She slowly walked over to Ciel and grinned at his helpless expression on his little face. "I won so keep your deal. John stays with me and you owe us dinner."

"Fine you won." He said coldly, "Take me to your family and we'll go buy them dinner of their choice."

"Ok follow me."

On the walk home She couldn't help but scold John about his behavior again.

"Ok I get it; I won't do it again I promise." John said again.

"I know but you really scared me I'm only a kid to you know." Grace whispered. "Well at least I was there in time."

"Ya, thanks for coming after me."

"Oh, and John the best present you can give me is staying safe. Ok?"

"You got it!" John smiled.

"Good, we're her you two." as she gestured to the old house. After she knocked Luke came to the door along with everyone else.

"Were have you been! I was about to come looking for you. Everyone's been worried sick!"

"It's ok Luke. We're ok and we have a surprise for everyone. This young noble will be treating us to dinner, anything we want" Grace grinned.

"Really!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep!" Grace nodded to prove her statement was true. But Luke hesitated.

"But what did you do to earn this?" He asked nervously, last time she had a surprise for them she sold her shoes to an old man for candy on Christmas.

"Well she won…" John started but Grace quickly cut him off.

"It was nothing just enjoy your self's tonight." She smiled again.

Ciel POV:

Ciel was stunned to see Sebastian loose to this girl and now he was stuck paying for her meal. Well at least she was loyal to her family. On the way to their house he couldn't help grinning at the two kids as the acted like real family, kind, playful, understanding. It was nice.

When they reached the house Grace was greeted by many children in the same situation. It was so nice to see a family so tight.

"But what did you do to earn this?" He heard a boy ask.

"Well she won…" He heard John start but was surprised to hear Grace cut him off.

Grace POV:

"Well, Ciel were ready!" Grace smiled.

"Ok where do you want to go?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Grace, you should pick." Luke suggested.

"Yes, you deserve it." John winked.

"OK, then how about Italian. I haven't had pasta in a long time. Sound good with you Ciel?" Grace smiled.

"No, that should be fine. Come with me." He said coldly and turned to head back to town.

"Wait! Tell us where we're going and we'll meet you there." Grace said pulling out a map.

"We'll, I'll meet you Here." He said calmly pointing to a house on the out skirts of the town.

"Is that your house?" Grace asked.

"Yes, nothing will be open so I'll have Sebastian cook something at home."

"OK, every one memorize the path. Good get with your partners and I'll get the ladder." Grace smiled as she saw Ciel look at every one running out side. "If you don't mind, we'll meet you there ok."

"Fine." He didn't want to walk with them anyway. When he came back out he saw Grace put a ladder on the side of a tall building.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" They all cried.

"Good stick with your partner. Up you go!" Grace said as she counted every one going up. When the last group was up she put the ladder away and came back with a long pole.

"How are you getting up?" Ciel questioned.

"Well, if someone saw the ladder then we're caught. So I pole jump up… like… this…see?" Grace giggled as she reached the top of the building. "Meet you there!"

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Thank you for the support! I'll try to post every week but I can't** **promise any thing. So don't worry. If you have any suggestions please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival 

Grace and her group silently ran across the rough tops of London. She had made her way to the front of the group leading the way to Ciel's manor.

"Come on guys it just a bit further, then it's on the ground the rest of the way." Grace whispered as she jumped over another chimney.

When they reached the last building Grace and Luke jumped down and caught the others as they followed. Grace did a head count, nodding to Luke they dashed off into the woods.

Ciel POV:

 _What's up with them? They could have ridden in the carriage, or maybe not. To many kids, man why did I make that deal_! Ciel debated in his mind.

"Master?"

"What Sebastian?"

"Do you feel ok? You look tired."

"No I'm fine, but I would like to know more about that Grace. She seems to perfect to dodge all your hits and defeat you in a fight."

"Yes My Lord, she has very good senses."

"When we get back to the manor, watch her and tell me what you find out."

"Yes, My Lord"

* * *

Grace ran out of the woods and came up to a huge building. "This is it! I guess we beat Ciel so everyone take a rest."

She watched as the younger children sat on their partner's lap and drifted off to sleep. Only Grace and Luke stayed awake just in case someone tried to harm them.

"Hay Grace, are you sure about trusting this boy?"

"I don't know Luke. I mean we made had an agreement, and I trust he'll keep his word."

"Ok, but if he harms you he'll have to deal with me."

"Thanks but I don't think he'd try anything."

Sometime of silence washed over the group as Grace paced in the grass. Soon after a carriage arrived at the gate and Ciel stepped out.

"Hello Ciel." Grace whispered loud enough for him to hear but not enough to wake the kids. "Took you long enough. Luke can you wake everyone up?"

"Sure thing, come one guys." Luke gently went around to everyone.

"So… I like your house. Are your parents ok with you letting us in?" Grace asked wondering if his family was worried about him staying out so late.

"No. They won't mind at all." Ciel smirked back and Sebastian looked away.

What was so funny Grace thought as she stared at Ciel. "Ok, well as long as it's ok. Luke is every one ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

"Ok, Miss. Grace please follow the carriage in." Sebastian directed as he opened the gates and lead the horses though. After every one was in he returned to close them and regained his position in the driving seat.

When they reached the manor Ciel whispered something into Sebastian's ear and turned back to us. All the kids were amazed by the size of the house and as we were led inside everyone was looking around. It was a lovely place but not what it seemed to be. She looked around to find Ciel had left leaving her, the kid, and Sebastian in the main hall.

"May I direct you your rooms?" He asked grinning.

"What about the food?" One child asked.

"My young lord recommended breakfast since it is so late. You all are a Phantomhive guest so please follow me."

He led us to a long hall of rooms, stopping at each door letting 4 people to a room. When everyone was in he led Grace down a different hall and gave her a separate room. Bowing he left Grace to her thoughts. She turned to examine the room but quickly went to the door when she heard a click of lock.

She was trapped.

* * *

Ciel POV-

"Sebastian?"

"Yes everyone is in their rooms… and they are locked."

"And Grace?"

"In the one next to yours." Sebastian smirked.

"Good." Ciel grinned. This Grace really intrigued him and he couldn't wait to find out her secretes. "I'll give her some time to see what she does."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Sorry guys for not posting sooner. I know it's a short chapter but I won't stop writing. I won't make an excuse but I do have a lot of things I need to do. Just a warning School starts in a week so posting will be slower. If you want to ask me anything or give me advice REVIEW! Thanks for staying to read and please check out my other stories too.**

Black Butler: New Future, New Faces

Snow White with Red Hair: My Own Path?

 **I'm also writing a Twilight, Yona of the Dawn and, Vampire story. Comment if you're int rested in reading one of them and I'll post them. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5:Ideas

Chapter 5: Ideas

Grace POV-

Grace paced back and forth in her room. She looked around and found no way out beside the door she came in.

"I guess I'm stuck in here." She mumbled. It wasn't that bad but she was separated from her family and was in a strange boy's home with a way to perfect butler. Thinking back to the fight Sebastian almost won a fight against her.

"Strange…" She thought. He was the first person to almost beat her, if he was human. It was really strange; he did smell different but not too bad. He looked well, maybe too well but it could just be a coincidence. She paced a bit more and then found no use of worrying so she sat on the bed.

"I hope every one's safe, I don't want to do anything rash to have to leave them." She closed her eyes and thought of different endings to this encounter, and she came up with a couple ideas-

One- He could be keeping us her to call the police and take us away. But that doesn't explain why I was separated.

Two- He could be planning to turn us into his work force. Not the best thing that could happen but then why was he giving us such grand things.

Three- He wants to make sure we don't snoop around in his personal things. That seemed like the most logical idea, but then why was I brought to a different room in a different hall.

Things didn't make any sense. She clenched her fists together, he could be up to anything. Not wanting to make more trouble she closed her eyes trying to clear her mind for tomorrow.

"Well, I'll play nice for now but if they do anything to hurt anyone I won't hold back."

"Won't hold back?"

Grace quickly looked up to see Ciel standing in the door frame. His attire had changed and he was now in what seemed to be sleep wear.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my house I go where I please." He snorted, "Any way I want to talk to you. Do you mind?"

"Ok, what to you need to discuss?"

"Well… I think you might know."

"Well I don't."

"I want to know what you are. You defeated Sebastian you can't be… I mean it's impossible." Ciel growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ciel."

"Well I think you do so tell me."

"I don't see any reason to tell you anything." She stood up and leaned against the bed. "I also have no reason to trust you."

"That is true but I do need answers. We can start with introductions…"

"Or you tell me were my family is."

"They're here."

"Safe?"

"I haven't touched them."

"And Sebastian?"

"On an errand, so Miss. Grace. I am Lord Phantomhive the current Earl of this estate. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Grace, nice to meet you."

"So Grace tell me what's so important about that group of kids?"

"I'd rather not talk about it… not now."

"Fine."

Ciel walked up to her pining her hands on the bed laying on top of her.

"What?"

"Now tell me. What are you?"

"Get off of me!" Grace kicked him in the stomach and he went flying toward the wall. "Oh no. I'm soo sorry. I… I… I shouldn't be here. I… I'm leaving."

"Not so fast." She looked around to find Sebastian blocking her exit. "You hurt my Young Master I can't let you leave." He smirked.

"Watch me."

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hay! Rose-Inc here, thanks for the support on this story. I know it's a short chapter but with school posting will be slow. I wanted to let you all know I won't stop writing. I hope to post at least once every 2 weeks but I do have things to do. Thanks again for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6:Breaking Point

"Watch me!" Grace ran up to Sebastian and knees him in the stomach.

"That wasn't nice, considering that your friends are still here." Sebastian grinned.

 _I hadn't thought about how I would get them out_ , Grace remembered as she punched the butler's face, sending him flying.

"Grace, just give up. You won't be able to escape with every one." Ciel smirked.

"Be quiet..." Grace murmured. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Running out of the room she sprinted a random direction. She knew Sebastian would be close behind but when she looked back he was no where to be seen. Even so she continued running down the halls. Turning left, right, and left again, but every hall looked the same. Turning a corner she bumped into a hard surface.

"Are you alright Miss? I didn't hurt you? Did I?"

Looking up Grace was met with a blond haired boy blushing. He looked like a servant.

"I'm perfectly fine. How about you, I hit you pretty hard." Grace smiled as she checked behind her once more.

"No Miss, I'm ok. Are you a guest of the young master?" He asked.

"You could say that, do you work here? Can you lead me to the entrance?"

"Sure I can Miss. Follow me!" He started down one hall and then to a staircase. Turning once again at the bottom he lead her to the main doors. "This where you wanted to go?"

"Yes. Thank you! I think I can manage." Grace wasn't actually lost. Running around the place have her a map in case of an emergency. She now knew two ways to the main exit plus the layout of the top floor. Now to find her family, break out and leave. She was still surprised Sebastian or Ciel hadn't found her yet. She could have sworn Sebastian should have caught up to her by now.

Walking up the grand stair case her hands slid over the wooden railing.

"This is why I hate nobles, but..." She paused as she reached the top. "I can't really complain."

Turning around she made her way to Luke's room. Knocking a couple times she opened the door, only to be met with fear and shock.

Sebastian held Luke in his arms with a kitchen knife to his neck. Luke didn't look hurt, but fear glazed his eyes.

"Took you long enough." Ciel's voice echoed in the small room. "I thought you'd come here first but it's been a least ten minutes." Ciel mocked.

"Just let Luke go." Grace gritted her teeth. She knew one bad move and her friend would be gone.

"I plan to." Ciel glared. "But you need to answer some questions."

"Grace..." Luke gulped as the knife pressed closer to his skin.

"I'm losing my patients Grace."

She lowered her head. Her mind was turning so fast she couldn't think straight.

"Tick tock."

"Just shut up!" Grace finally snapped. Her eyes filled with a new courage.

Luke, seeing the change became concerned. He had seen Grace like this before.

"Grace calm down. I'm ok!" He struggled to get out of the butler's grip. "You have to let me go or she'll break!" He screamed but Ciel just ignored him. Grace shook violently as she struggled to stay calm. Her eyes clouded over in a silver mist.

Flash Back~

 **Grace stood in a pretty garden. Roses surrounded her peacefully but the girl was anything but happy. Tears stained her cheeks as she slowly fell to the ground.**

 **"Grace? Where are you?" A male voice echoed around her ears.**

 **Ignoring the voice Grace continued to cry into her dress sleeve. Hoping "he'd" leave her alone.**

 **"Come on Grace. I said I was sorry! I didn't mean for father to hit you! I fixed it, he won't do it again." The voice came again**

 **Slowly Grace sat up, her face still in her hands.**

 **"There you are!" A boy with similar features ran up to her. As he held the girl, she sobbed in his arm. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you again..."**

End Of Small Flash Back~

As Grace felt the voice leave she cried out in pain.

"Elijah!" She yelled, still unable to control her actions, she gripped her head. A smile slid onto her face. She started to laugh as she slid to the floor. Constantly repeating the name.

Luke's POV-

He was defiantly scared when the young noble came to him and even more when the butler held a knife to him as the boy taunted Grace. _How could they call themselves better than us_?

What was more concerning was Grace. She wasn't taking the situation we. He'd only seen her like this once. When they first met way back when. She became very violent and scary. Crying out the name Elijah. She would call out his name while thrashing out. But when she's calm down she wouldn't talk.

He had to do something, and quick. He called out to her as she slid to the floor but she couldn't hear him.

"Grace!"

* * *

 **Authors** **note~**

 **Hay! First, I apologize for not updating a lot. I had a major writers block and couldn't remember my original plan for the story.**

 **Second, In the next chapter, expect a different writing style. In the first couple chapters in each POV- I used, Grace walked or She thought. In the next chapter I'll be using the First person. For example, Grace's POV- As I walked down the hall my mind drifted... You get the idea, Instead of using She, He, Her, His, and persons name, I'll use I and my in each POV section. Just wanted to let people know!**

 **Third, I know it's a lot, I hope this chapter isn't confusing but I can't explain who Elijah is at this moment. So be patient.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all those who enjoy this story. I hope to be writing more but I can't promise much at the moment. But to let you know, If I really planned to stop writing a story I would tell you.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Rose-Inc**


End file.
